


Sweet Tooth

by LittleLunarKitten



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV, Gen, One Shot, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLunarKitten/pseuds/LittleLunarKitten
Summary: Noct and Prompto? - CheckA giant mess? - CheckA 1000% done Ignis? - CheckLet the games begin!





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> -FFXV and all related characters are property of Square Enix-
> 
> Here is a silly one shot I started sometime ago and finally finished! Short, sweet and too the point! Enjoy!

_“Are you sure that’s the right amount?”_  
_“Come on Noct, that’s what the book says!”_  
_“Shhh…you’ll wake him up”_

 

Noct and Prompto had the crazy idea that they wanted to give their favorite strategist a gift for basically putting up with their shenanigans on the day-to-day basis. From cleaning up their endless messes to simply tending to their wounds after a long day of hunting; Ignis was basically their lifeline, and they were beyond appreciative. But what could they possibly do to pay him back? The previous day, the boys had set out to gather ideas suitable enough for their friend.

“Pancakes!” Prompto practically jumped from his seat atop a bench nearest a strip of shops in the heart of Insomnia. Noct sat quietly by his side nonchalantly watching passers by as they chatted.

“Pancakes?” He asked with a raised brow.

“Yea! Tomorrow morning lets head to Iggy’s place to make him breakfast. And what better to have than pancakes! You still have the extra key to his apartment yea? We could totally use his kitchen!” The blonde now all to excite about his golden idea was now bouncing anxiously in place while the prince shrugged.

“I suppose that could work…does Specs even like pancakes??” The idea seemed superficial. They could barely make toast, let alone cook food that involved a hot stove. The two went silent for a moment until Prompto spoke.

“What heartless being doesn’t like pancakes?!”

“Okay, second question. Do you even know how to make them?? “ The prince inquired as Prompto tapped his chin.

“I mean…it couldn’t be that hard right? Iggy has tons of recipe books. We can follow one of those. What could possibly go wrong?!”

With a flutter of his drowsy eyes, Ignis had just rolled over from what he considered a good nights sleep. The last few days had been pretty harsh as much as he hated to admit, leaving him moderately drained. The paperwork was endless, errands back to back and the babysitting of his 3 friends was a job in itself. Nevertheless, he was pretty used to it.

After completing his morning routine, now entirely clothed, hair spiked to the heavens and glasses sitting comfortably on his nose, he gave a satisfied sigh.

“Today may actually be a good day” he said to himself as he stepped out of his room and into the hallway leading out to the body of his apartment.

**_CRASH_ **

Ignis stopped dead in his tracks to listen further for the sound that had assaulted his ears. A few seconds later the smell of something burning wafted its way toward him causing him to scrunch his nose in disgust.

“What in the devil is going on?” 

An intruder? Was someone really so bold as to try and take anything from his living space? And why? Also that didn’t explain the burning smell. Surely he hadn’t made any enemies recently that wanted to murder him. Contemplating the possible reasons for the current situation only left Ignis further confused and dreadfully curious.

“I suppose there’s only one way to find out” Making haste towards the kitchen only strengthened the burning smell followed by a haze of smoke and two very distraught voices.

“Put it out! Okay, they look good, now let’s move them to the plate”

“Ah! Noct, It’s hot!” Prompto wavered with the hot skillet in hand as he tried to quickly move the charred “pancake” to the waiting plate. Neither of the boys expected the task of cooking to be this difficult which begged the question; how was Ignis such a master at it?!

“Use a mitt, Prompto, jeez. No! you’re gonna drop it!” Noct launched for the skillet as if he could miraculously save it from its impending doom but with no avail.

Ignis appeared at the doorway just as Prompto dropped the blackened glob on to his once pristine kitchen floor.

“In the name of the Six…” Ignis stood there, mouth partially agape. With their clothes and faces coated with flour in countless places, the boys stood there like a deer in headlights, clad in aprons (noting that Prompto’s was lined with a frilly material). Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief. His kitchen was splotchy with white flour, eggshells scattered about the countertops followed by a batter like substance dripping from random areas on the cabinets, quite literally a disaster and a half.

“IGGY!” Both boys rang out in unison upon seeing the astonishment written all over his face. It was unclear as to whether Ignis would simply roll with it or was about to explode, giving them the worst scolding of their life. The latter of the two seemed more feasible to their dismay.

“You’re awake! I mean uhmmm surprise! We made you breakfast…well tried”

“Yea, we uhm…wanted to do something nice for you for once…” Noct chided.

Prompto frowned awkwardly at the floor while Noct did everything in his power to avoid the death stare aimed at the two of them. Ignis only stared longer trying to take in the catastrophe that is his kitchen. 

“Tried indeed. I mean it isn’t like you two ever managed to set cold cereal on fire in the past. I can trust you both completely with a hot stove.” Ignis simply shook his head. Both Noct and Prompto lowered their gaze solemnly only to be greeted by the sound of Ignis’s boisterous laughter. A genuine laugh that both scared them yet made them happy. This was something they rarely heard from their ever so stoic friend and it was well beyond his character.

“What’s so funny, Specs? Did we really do that bad??” Noct raised a brow as Ignis wiped the single tear from the corner of his eye before retuning his glasses to their rightful place atop his nose.

“Quite frankly, you did absolutely dreadful”

“Awwww man! We really tried. I didn’t exactly mean to drop the pancakes on the floor. Gravity just kind of…helped” The very animated blonde whined while Noct rolled his eyes pegging the outcome of this idea from square one.

“Nonetheless…I am grateful. Not that a thank you of any kind was needed, I wholesomely appreciate both of your efforts” And Ignis meant it. From the beginning, he had already accepted that he would be the one to look after his friend’s well being, not simply Noct but Prompto and Gladio as well. He thought of it more as an underlined promise to himself. All three shared a grin.

Since his coffee pot was currently preoccupied by pancake batter, (apparently the boys tried using it as a measuring cup), Ignis settled for a fresh can of Ebony from his fridge, followed by taking a seat at his nearby kitchen table.

“Well since you boys are so interested in the fundamentals of cooking, tell me the one essential rule that every good chef never forgets” A mischievous grin cast across Ignis’s lips.

“Uhmmm?” Noct and Prompto simultaneously scratched their flour-covered heads; a small sense of regret starting to form in their guts.

“Oh come now, you don’t know? A chef is always responsible for his own mess. You lads enjoy cleaning! Cheers ” Ignis chortled as he sipped his coffee finding pure amusement in the concurrent groans of his two companions.

 

His day was actually looking up to be a good one.


End file.
